


penguins huddle for warmth right?

by rotissereriechicken



Category: Bon Appétit Test Kitchen RPF, Chef RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hugs, for warmth purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotissereriechicken/pseuds/rotissereriechicken
Summary: its snowing in new york, and ergo, its cold





	penguins huddle for warmth right?

**Author's Note:**

> i am super hesitant about posting rpf. mainly because i know a lot of people dislike it, so every time i post rpf i basically make a new account aksfdjh, but anyway. i'm soft,,
> 
> this can also be read platonically maybe? but that doesn't really matter, you're here for a purpose
> 
> also i'm from the south, so if there's anything wonky about how the snow/cold is described i'm sorry, i've never actually dealt with snow before!

It was one of those weeks. Those weeks where it was freezing cold outside despite the previous week being stupidly humid out. The weather anchor had predicted a light snowfall the previous few days and so far those predictions were accurate seeing as outside was a blanket of white with stronger than necessary winds.

That morning on TV, they had said a particularly bad whiteout might happen, stating a storm was moving in and with the dropping temperatures that it could cause a pretty bad snowstorm. However, the team over at Bon Appétit had said that work was still on that day. 

So as the group of kitchen goers filled in, they waited patiently for the others arrive to complain about how cold it was. Brutally was the consensus.

It was a surprise to everyone when their resident pastry chef had walked in wearing nothing weather appropriate for the time. She had a make-shift blanket parka on over a tee shirt and jeans, and that parka was probably _the_ warmest thing she had on. 

Chris laughed upon seeing her, “Claire! What happened? Did you lose your coat along the way?”

Claire rolled her eyes, a shiver running through her body from the cold. “I was in a bit of a rush this morning.”

“Oh dear, you look so cold. Go warm up in the kitchen,” Gaby said in passing, moving to open the walk in, the blast of cold air causing Claire to shake a little. 

“I’ll try.” 

“Claire! Ya noodle! Where’s your jacket?” Brad asked, turning in the computer chair to look at her. 

She smiled, her face still a touch red from the sudden changes in temperature. “At home.”

“You’re freezing,” he said, returning the smile. “Come ‘re.” He waved her over, and stood up.

She walked over and practically fell into his arms, almost sighing as he hugged her. She raised her arms to hug him back, his warmth bleeding through her clothes. “What are we Brad? Penguins?” She laughed, her voice muffled by his clothes as she pressed her head into his chest.

“I don’t know, do penguins hug for warmth?” He laughed, his presence like a warm blanket being draped around Claire.

“Think so, not too sure.” 

As it neared the end of the day, both work and film, Claire was left to her own as she packed up everything and wrapped for the day.

She scoured near her desk trying to find her parka, her one line of defense from the cold and snow outside. Claire sighed, asking around when she couldn’t find it.

“Ah! Claire! I thought I missed ya’,” she turned to the owner of the voice, Brad. “I have somethin’ for you.”

She perked up, “My parka?”

“Your trash bag of a coat? No.” 

Claire's shoulders slumped a little as she sighed. "Damn it."

“Although! It's something even better!” He takes something and wraps it around her shoulders, something with some heft to it. “Here! Oh-" he looked at the time on his watch,"-gotta run, see ya tomorrow!”

And with that, he took his leave, making his way towards the elevators. Claire looked at what was wrapped around her. It was Brad’s jacket. The one he brought from home. The only jacket Claire had seen him lug around all day.

She quickly looked up, reaching for her bag, and stumbled a little to follow him, tugging the jacket closer to her. “Wait up!”

Claire managed to grab the door and wiggle into the full elevator next to Brad. He looked down at her and smiled, “Hello!”

“Hi,” she smiled up at him, leaning into his side. “Did you ever figure it out?”

“Figure what out?”

“If penguins hug for warmth.”

“I feel like they do,” he pulled out his phone, “let’s find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> i know this was short as hell and pretty bad, i'm learning how to write them as I go. it'll get better i swear. also, me trying writing brad is just constant exclamation marks cause that's the energy he gives off.
> 
> comment moderation is on, so if you want a comment to be private, the option is there! 
> 
> have a nice day, drink some water, take a nap, stay safe! -e


End file.
